


Oh yes I wanna be a Squirrel!

by CalicoCorgi



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Knot, Magic, Porn, Stretching, Transformation, if you get the title I love you, im sorry not sorry, magic fucking, monster fucking, porn with feeling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 15:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCorgi/pseuds/CalicoCorgi
Summary: In which I go absolutely feral over a dream I had, where G’raha turns into a Behemoth. And uh. Sex happens. Yep.
Relationships: WoL/CrystalExarch, WoL/G’rahaTia, Wol/G’raha Tia, wol/Crystal exarch
Kudos: 19





	Oh yes I wanna be a Squirrel!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh well. Here this is. I’ve never written something like this before so...Uhmmm yes. Crits always welcome! I didn’t really do much editing so it’s sorta in a raw state. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

The humming of the Crystal Tower greets Leora, like an old friend as she makes her way to the Ocular. Her tail swishes about in anticipation, as she tightens her grip on the strap of her leather bag. She was impatient, and needy as she searched for him. 

Leora’s ears perked up, as she heard footsteps approaching. There he was. At last. Leora knew G’raha Tia was a figurehead and leader of the First as the Exarch, but none of that mattered right now. All she wanted was his full attention, her plan had finally come to fruit. 

“Leora..! Back so soo?!” He was cut off as Leora rushed him to give a fierce hug, and lock lips, biting his quivering bottom lip. 

“I found it.” She said after she released a very shocked, and overwhelmed G’raha. His ruby eyes widened and he understood at once. 

“I see...so that’s why Opal isn’t around either huh. You really...want this?” He looked at her, with a slight hint of pain in his eyes. 

“Yes, the twins have Opal for the evening. And yes Raha.” She looked him right in his glowing eyes. “I’ve searched everywhere for this charm, it’s time. I need this. Need you...” Leora wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a much softer, sweeter kiss on his check, which earned her a small chuckle and blush from him. 

“Alright then, let’s move somewhere a bit more... private and larger...follow me.” G’raha reached his crystal one hand out, and Leora wrapped her fingers closed as they began to ascend the tower. 

All around her the crystal blue walls seemed to hum, and churn feeling just as alive as they two of them where. Maybe it was because her aether was attuned to G’raha’s, that the tower accepted her in some ways. She felt safe, and protected, like she was always meant to be here. 

After climbing a bit, they reached a room near the tip top of the Crystal Tower. The room was large, with a pit at its center that was covered with plush pillows of all shapes, and sizes. The sides of the walls had gaps in them so a refreshing breeze blew by. It was a clear night, and stars lit up the beautiful black sky. 

Leora took it all in and smiled “G’raha Tia... if I didn’t know better I’d say you planned this room for this..” she said in a sing-song voice. 

G’raha was taken aback and awkwardly looked down while blushing. “I..I don’t know what you mean, it’s just sort of my escape...but I did figure it would be nice... to have the extra room..” he trailed off. 

“Alright then, play smug. Let’s get everything set up.” Leora said, while digging in her leather bag. She pulled out a small ornate orb, that was about the size of her palm. 

“Okay, all you have to do is toss it on the ground, and you’ll transform. It took ages for me to find this pomander, but I never give up a treasure hunt.” She continued. “But first...” she pulled him into herself, and began kissing him. 

They fell in a puddle on the pillows, and she could no longer hold in her neediness. Her hands fell to his waist, and began undoing his robes. She wasn’t graceful or kind, she needed this, demanded this. She tugged at the offending garments and they came off in a pile. G’raha was left in his small clothes, but he too was needing this. Once their garments where off, he grabbed her waist causing her back to arch. Her tail instinctively curled around his middle, and they were locked feeling, exploring. 

Greedy hands, and mouths touched everywhere. Leora’s hands found her favorite crystalline parts, and worked their way down, more and more until she found it. He was hard, and already wet. The realization sent a wave over G’raha, and he pushed her into the pillows, and climbed on top of her. 

Leora was taken aback for only a moment, she didn’t have time to think as he reached down to toy with her nipple. A bite was coming and she knew it, but at the same moment G’raha places a hand between her thighs and the world began to spin. 

“Nnnnghh..!” She screamed with a mix of pain and pleasure and his teeth sunk into her nipple, and began lapping it with his tongue. His other hand was working down...down...! He pulls back and picks up the pomander. 

“This is what you want?” He says in a low growl. Leora was so overwhelmed, all she could do was gulp, and nod. 

G’raha tossed the pomander on the ground and a large cloud of smoke filled the room. Through the smoke she could see a pair of glowing red eyes, that were about six feet from the ground! 

There was an ear deafening roar, and when the smoke subsided there was nothing left of the Miqo’te G’raha Tia. Instead there stood a towering behemoth, with fur that blazed red, and crystal blue horns. 

Leora, still in shock took in the scene awestruck. The pomander had worked! She didn’t have time to think however, as G’raha-turned-Behemoth was on top of her instantly. This gave Leora a chance to see him. To see all of him. She saw the small greyish white patch of fur trail down...to an enormous cock, with a bulbous knot. Again she gulped, but this is what she wanted. She was so hungry for this. 

Leora reached for his giant cock. It was pulsating with need, and starting to drip. G’raha let out a low rumble, mixed with a purr. He grabbed her with his paws, and flipped on his back seating Leora on his massive underside. 

Leora was quivering with excitement, as she turned to situate herself. “Wicked White... he’s so much larger than I thought. I hope the tower will see this through..” she didn’t have much time to finish her thoughts before another grumble rose from within in the transformed G’raha’s belly. He positioned himself so that the tip was teasing Leora’s entrance. She was bent and her back was arched as she sat upon her throne of a behemoth. She was ready and hungry. 

The head pushed forward, and Leora gasped. So much sensation filled her all at once. It was heaven, this foreign feeling inside her. Another pump, and she stretched even more. She hadn’t even come close to taking half of G’raha’s monstrous cock, and she was trembling, panting.

Leora’s fists grabbed at his soft belly fur, and she slid back further into his cock, causing even more to fill her up. She rubbed the small bulge forming on her stomach, and started to grind back and forth watching it pop up and down. 

Leora was frenzied, her mouth hung open and eyes rolled back. She was at the mercy of this beast. At her G’raha. And still he pushed forward, with every pump gaining more and more access. It felt as if her insides would burst. Every bit of her was filled with him. Her heart raced with the beats causing vibrations all around, and she thought she just may pass out from it all when she felt a sticky tongue on her face. G’raha has kissed her, and even in this form was trying to care for her as best he could. 

The rough wetness mixed with a purring grumble renewed her. She had taken all his length in, and was sitting on his massive knot. Surely she couldn’t... 

Leora reached for one of his giant paws, and they interlocked while her other hand grasped at more belly fur. She felt him twitching inside her as she worked her way down even more. 

“...Ahhhhh!” She screamed and there was a loud POP! That caused echos around the crystal walls. 

She had taken all of him. 

G’raha let out a heavy rumble growl, as he twitched and squirmed. He was close. Leora couldn’t think. All she could do was feel. More twitching, and warm liquid filled every part of her, spilling from her legs, and onto his red fur.

Suddenly there was a loud POOF and she was on top of Miqo’te G’raha, their hands still entwined. She was gasping and trembling, and he held her tight against his chest.

“Listen to my heart. It beats for you.” G’raha cooed at Leora. He planted a soft kiss on her head, while rubbing her back. “No matter what form I take, nor changes I incur, I am always yours heart, body, and soul.” 

Leora gently hugged him back, and let out a giant happy sigh. She was too frazzled to give any worthy reply, instead returning a small kiss to his chest and wrapping her tail around his leg. 

They would both rest well for however long time allowed them.


End file.
